John Davidson (poet)
--> 11 April 1857 – 23 March 1909 | birth_place = Barrhead, East Renfrewshire | death_date = March | death_place = Penzance | resting_place = Buried at sea off Penzance | occupation = Poet, playwright, novelist | language = English | nationality = Scots | ethnicity = | citizenship = British | education = Edinburgh University (1876-7) | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = Margaret McArthur of Perth | partner = | children = Alexander and Menzies | relatives = | influences = | influenced = T.S. Eliot | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | website = | portaldisp = }} John Davidson (11 April 1857 – 23 March 1909) was a Scottish poet, playwright and novelist, best known for his ballads.Sir Sidney Lee (1912) Dictionary of National Biography, 2nd supp., Vol. 1''The Times'', (27, 30 March, 1, 19 April, 20, 22 Sept. (1909)Encyclopaedia Britannica, 11th edit., He also did translations from French and German. Life Scotland Davidson was born at Barrhead, East Renfrewshire, the son of Alexander Davidson, an Evangelical Union minister, and Helen née Crockett of Elgin.Victor Plarr (1895) Men and Women of the Time His family removed to Greenock in 1862 where he was educated at Highlanders' Academy there and entered the chemical laboratory of Walker's Sugarhouse refinery in his 13th year, returning after one year to school as a pupil teacher. In Public Analysts' Office, 1870-71. In these employments he developed an interest in science which became an important characteristic of his poetry. In 1872 he returned for four years to the Highlanders' Academy as a pupil-teacher, and, after a year at Edinburgh University (1876-7), received in 1877 his first scholastic employment at Alexander's Charity, Glasgow. During the next six years he held positions in the following schools : Perth Academy (1878–81), Kelvinside Academy, Glasgow (1881-2), and Hutchinson's Charity, Paisley (1883-4). He varied his career by spending a year as clerk in a Glasgow thread firm (1884-5), and subsequently taught in Morrison's Academy, Crieff (1885-8), and in a private school at Greenock (1888-9). Married 1885. London Having taken to literature, he went in 1889 to London where he frequented 'Ye Olde Cheshire Cheese' and joined the 'Rhymers' Club'.The Oxford Guide to Literary Britain & Ireland (2009) Oxford University PressRobert Farquharson Sharp (1904) A Dictionary of English Authors, Biographical and Bibliographical, K. Paul, Trench, Trübner & Co., London Davidson's first published work was '' Bruce,'' a chronicle play in the Elizabethan manner, which appeared with a Glasgow imprint in 1886. Four other plays, Smith, a Tragic Farce (1888), An Unhistorical Pastoral (1889), Aromantic Farce (1889), and the brilliant pantomimic Scaramouch in Naxos (1889) were also published while he was in Scotland.Ian Hamilton (1996) The Oxford Companion to Twentieth-Century Poetry in English, Oxford University Press Frank Harris, a member of the Rhymers' Club described him in 1889 thus: "... a little below middle height, but strongly built with square shoulders and remarkably fine face and head; the features were almost clasically regular, the eyes dark brown and large, the forehead high, the hair and moustache black. His manners were perfectly frank and natural; he met everyone in the same unaffected kindly human way; I never saw a trace in him of snobbishness or incivility. Possibly a great man, I said to myself, certainly a man of genius, for simplicity of manner alone is in England almost a proof of extraordinary endowment."Frank Harris (1915) Contemporary Portraits, Mitchell Kennerley, New York http://books.google.com/books?id=TAwZAAAAYAAJ&source=gbs_navlinks_sNorman Alford (1996) The Rhymers' Club: Poets of the Tragic Generation '', Palgrave Macmillan ISBN 0-312-16460-2 Family In 1885 Davidson married Margaret, daughter of John McArthur of Perth.''Who's Who: An Annual Biographical Dictionary (1898) A. & C. Black She survived him with two sons, Alexander (b. 1887) and Menzies (b. 1889). Portraits Davidson's portrait was drawn by Walter Sickert and by Robert Bryden.William Archer (1902) Poets of the Younger Generation, with thirty-three full page portraits from woodcuts by Robert Bryden, J. Lane, The Bodley Head, London http://books.google.com/books?id=jpdYAAAAMAAJ&source=gbs_navlinks_s A caricature by Max Beerbohm appeared in The Chapbook, (1907), and William Rothenstein did a portrait of him for The Yellow Book. In Men and Memories (1931), Rothenstein said that when Max Beerbohm looked at his pictures of Davidson, he had complimented him on the 'subtle way he had handled his toupée'. Rothenstein wrote that he had not noticed that Davidson was wearing one.William Rothenstein (1931) Men and Memories, A History of the Arts 1872 to 1922 Drowning Davidson was awarded a civil list pension, and George Bernard Shaw did what he could to help him financially, but poverty, ill-health, and his declining powers, exacerbated by the onset of cancer, caused profound hopelessness and clinical depression. Late in 1908, Davidson left London to reside at Penzance. On 23 March 1909, he disappeared from his house there, under circumstances which left little doubt that he had drowned himself. Among his papers was found the manuscript of a new work, Fleet Street Poems, with a letter containing the words, "This will be my last book." His body, which was discovered by some fishermen in Mount's Bay on 18 September, was, in accordance with his known wishes, buried at sea. In his will he desired that no biography should be written, none of his unpublished works published, and "no word except of my writing is ever to appear in any book of mine as long as the copyright endures." The assumption that he took his own life is consistent with what is known of his temperament and his ideas. In The Testament of John Davidson, published the year before his death, he anticipates this fate: :"None should outlive his power. . . . Who kills : Himself subdues the conqueror of kings; : Exempt from death is he who takes his life; : My time has come."Holbrook Jackson (1914) The eighteen nineties, a review of art and ideas at the close of the nineteenth century Writing Novels Besides writing for the Speaker, the Glasgow Herald, and other papers, he produced several novels and tales, of which the best was Perfervid (1890). But these prose works were written for a livelihood. Verse Davidson's true medium was verse. '' In a Music Hall and other Poems'' (1891) suggested what Fleet Street Eclogues (1893) proved, that Davidson possessed a genuine and distinctive poetic gift. Yeats had words of praise for In a Music Hall. He called it, "An example of a new writer seeking out ‘new subject matter, new emotions’". Yeats's wrote of his emotional dispute with Davidson in Autobiographies (1955). The second collection established his reputation among the discerning few. His early plays were republished in one volume in 1894, and henceforward he turned his attention more and more completely to verse. A volume of vigorous Ballads and Songs (1894), his most popular work, was followed in turn by a second series of Fleet Street Eclogues (1896) and by New Ballads (1897) and The Last Ballad (1899). Dramatic works For a time he abandoned lyric for the drama, writing several original plays. 'Testaments' Finally Davidson engaged on a series of "Testaments", in which he gave definite expression to his philosophy. These volumes were entitled The Testament of a Vivisector (1901),The Testament of a Man Forbid (1901), The Testament of an Empire Builder (1902), and The Testament of John Davidson (1908). Though he disclaimed the title of philosopher, he expounded an original philosophy which was at once materialistic and aristocratic. The cosmic process, as interpreted by evolution, was for him a fruitful source of inspiration. His later verse, which is often fine rhetoric rather than poetry, expressed the belief which is summed up in the last words that he wrote, "Men are the universe become conscious; the simplest man should consider himself too great to be called after any name." The corollary was that every man was to be himself to the utmost of his power, and the strongest was to rule. Davidson professed to reject all existing philosophies, including that of Nietzsche, as inadequate, but Nietzsche's influence is traceable in his argument. The poet planned ultimately to embody his revolutionary creed in a trilogy entitled '' God and Mammon''. Only two plays, however, were written, The Triumph of Mammon (1907) and Mammon and his Message (1908). Other works Davidson was a prolific writer. Besides the works cited, he wrote many other works including, The Wonderful Mission of Earl Lavender (1895), a novel which included flagellation erotica, and contributed an introduction to Shakespeare's Sonnets (Renaissance edition, 1908), which, like his various prefaces and essays, shows him a subtle literary critic. Translations He translated Montesquieu's Lettres Persanes (1892), François Coppée's Pour la Couronne in 1896 and Victor Hugo's Ruy Blas in 1904, the former being produced as, For the Crown, at the Lyceum Theatre in 1896, the latter as A Queen's Romance at the Imperial Theatre. Recognition Davidson's poetry was a key early influence on important Modernist poets, in particular, his compatriot Hugh MacDiarmid,The Oxford Companion to English Literature (2010) Oxford University Press T.S. Eliot (who was especially fond of the poem 'Thirty Bob a Week' (In Ballads and Songs, 1894)), and Wallace Stevens. Davidson's poem "In the Isle of Dogs", for example, is a clear intertext of later poems such as "The Waste Land" by Eliot and "The Idea of Order at Key West" by Stevens.The Concise Oxford Companion to English Literature (2007) Two of his poems, "Song (The boat is chafing at our long delay)" and "The Last Rose", were included in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900."Song". Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 13, 2012. "The Last Rose". Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 13, 2012. In 1906 he was awarded a civil list pension of £100 per annum. Quotes * "This is an age of Bovril"Louis Untermeyer (1920) Modern british poetry Publications Poetry * Diabolus Amans: A dramatic poem. Glasgow: Wilson & McCormick, 1885. * In a Music Hall, and other poems (1891) Ward & Downey, Ltd., London. * Fleet Street Eclogues. London: Elkin Mathews & John Lane, 1893. * Ballads and Songs. London: John Lane, 1894; Boston: Copeland & Day, 1894. * St. George's Day: A Fleet Street eclogue. London & New York: John Lane, 1895. * [http://archive.org/details/fleetstreeteclog02daviuoft A Second Series of Fleet Street Eclogues. London: John Lane, 1896; New York: Dodd, Mead, 1896. * New Ballads. London & New York: John Lane, 1897. *''The Last Ballad and other poems. London & New York: John Lane, 1899. * ''Testaments No. I: The Testament of a Vivisector. London: Grant Richards, 1901. * Testaments No. II: The Testament of a Man Forbid. London: Grant Richards, 1901. * Testaments No. III: The Testament of an Empire Builder. London: Grant Richards, 1902. * The Testament of a Prime Minister. London: Grant Richards, 1904. *''Selected Poems. London & New York: John Lane, 1905. * ''The Ballad of a Nun (illustrated by Paul Henry). London: John Lane, 1905. **''The Ballad of a Nun, and other poems''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1925. * Holiday and other poems, with a note on poetry. London: E.G. Richards, 1906. * The Testament of John Davidson. London: G. Richards, 1908. * Fleet Street and other poems. New York: Mitchell Kennerley, 1909. *''Poems'' (edited by R.M. Wenley). New York: Boni & Liveright, 1924. *''John Davidson: A selection of his poems'' (edited by Maurice Lindsay; preface by T.S. Eliot; essay by Hugh MacDiarmid). London: Hutchinson, 1961. *''The Poems of John Davidson'' (edited by Andrew Turnbull). (2 volumes), Edinburgh: Scottish Academic Press, 1973. *''The Poems of John Davidson''. Totowa, NJ: Rowman & Littlefield, 1973. Plays *''Plays by John Davidson. London: Elkin Mathews & John Lane / Chicago: Stone & Kimball, 1894. ** ''Bruce (1886 ) a drama in five acts ** Smith: A tragedy. Glasgow: F.W. Wilson, 1888. ** An Unhistorical Pastoral, a Romantic Farce ** Scaramouche in Naxos. London: T.F. Unwin, 1990. * Godfrida: A play in four acts. London & New York: John Lane, 1898. * Self's the Man: A tragi-comedy London: G. Richards, 1901. * The Knight of the Maypole: A comedy in four acts. London: Grant Richards, 1903. * The Theatrocrat: A tragic play of church and stage. London: E. Grant Richards, 1905. *''God and Mammon: A trilogy''. London: E. Grant Richards ** The Triumph of Mammon, 1907. ** Mammon and His Message, 1908. Novels * The North Wall. Glasgow: Wilson & McCormick, 1885. * Perfervid: The Career of Ninian Jamieson. London: Ward & Downey, 1890. * The Great Men and A Practical Novelist '' (illustrated by E.J. Ellis). London: Ward & Downey, 1891.. * ''Laura Ruthven's Widowhood (with C.J. Wills). London: Lawrence & Bullen, 1892. * Baptist Lake: A novel. London: Ward & Downey, 1894. * A Full and True Account of the Wonderful Mission of Earl Lavender. 1895; New York: Garland, 1977. Short fiction * The Pilgrimage of Strongsoul and other stories. London: Ward & Downey, 1896. * Miss Armstrong's and other circumstances. London: Methuen, 1896. * A Rosary. London: Grant Richards, 1903. ** republished as A Random Itinerary. London: Elkin Mathews & John Lane, 1894; Boston: Copeland & Day, 1894. Non-fiction * Sentences and Paragraphs. London: Lawrence & Bullen, 1893. *''Commercial Federation and Colonial Trade Policy''. London: S. Sonnenschein / New York: Scribner's, 1900. *''The Man Forbid, and other essays'' (introduction by Edward J. O'Brien). Boston: Ball Publishing, 1910. Translated: * Charles Montesquieu, Persian Lettes (Lettres Persanes). London: privately printed, 1892; London: Routledge / New York: E.P. Dutton, 1897. * François Coppée, For the Crown: A romantic play in four acts (Pour la couronne). London: Nassau Press, 1896. * Victor Hugo, A Queen's Romance (Ruy Blas). London: Grant Richards, 1904. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Davidson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 1, 2013. See also * List of British poets References * John Davidson, First of the Moderns; A Literary Biography (1995) by John Sloan * Karl E. Beckson, London in the 1890s: A Cultural History (1992) * Princeton University Library, John Davidson Collection, 1879-1945 (bulk 1890-1909) http://diglib.princeton.edu/ead/getEad?eadid=C0215&kw=#series2 * Notes External links ;Poems * "The Last Rose". * "Song (The boat is chafing at our long delay)". * "A Northern Suburb", Poem of the Week at The Guardian. * John Davidson in Modern British Poetry: "A Ballad of Hell," "Imagination" * Selected Poetry of John Davidson (1857-1909) (4 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * John Davidson at the Scottish Poetry Library (4 poems). * John Davidson at PoemHunter (15 poems). ;Books *Works by John Davidson at Internet Archive * Works by John Davidson at Project Gutenberg * [http://sites.google.com/site/italiancommedia/plays-and-scenari/scaramouch-in-naxos Text of Scaramouch in Naxos] at La Commedia dell'Arte ;About * John Davidson profile at Internet Accuracy Project * John Davidson in the [[Encyclopædia Britannica Eleventh Edition|1911 Encyclopædia Britannica]]. Category:1837 births Category:1909 deaths Category:Scottish dramatists and playwrights Category:Scottish poets Category:Alumni of the University of Edinburgh Category:Writers who committed suicide Category:Poets who committed suicide Category:Suicides in England Category:Suicides by drowning Category:People from Barrhead Category:Scottish novelists Category:Scottish translators Category:19th-century Scottish people Category:Scottish schoolteachers Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets